Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present application relate to the art of a structure for mounting a battery for storing electrical energy in a vehicle
Discussion of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,702,161 describes a system for absorbing and distributing side impact energy utilizing an integrated battery pack and side sill assembly. According to the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 8,702,161, a floor panel is disposed between a pair of side sills extending longitudinally, and the battery pack is disposed underneath the floor panel between the side sills. In order to enhance rigidity of the floor panel, a plurality of vehicle cross-members having a rectangularly-shaped cross section are coupled to the inner side sill walls of the left and right hand side sill assemblies on the floor panel.
However, according to the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 8,702,161, the vehicle cross-members protrude upwardly toward the passenger compartment on the floor panel and hence the passenger compartment may be restricted.